emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6437 (31st December 2012)
Plot As Moira prepares for her date, Adam is pleased that she is meeting Dom rather than Cain. However, in the café when Dom is distracted, Cain picks up his love rival's motorbike keys and leaves. On hearing his bike engine start up, Dom rushes to the door and can only stare in horror as Cain rides off at speed. Soon afterwards, Moira sees 'Dom' arrive on his bike and promptly gets on the back, believing it is her date under the visor. Just as they set off, Cain reveals his identity but zooms off before Moira can do anything. The pair come to a stop in a lay-by not far out of the village and Moira is furious until Cain explains that it was his way of trying to get her alone. Cain finally admits to missing her and they kiss passionately before finding a barn to have sex. Afterwards, Cain decides they should front it out in public - he is taking her on a date to the New Year's Eve party at The Woolpack. Later, Moira and Cain enter the pub as a couple and the packed pub can't help but stare when they kiss passionately at midnight. Meanwhile, Belle and Gemma sneak risqué outfits and make-up into their bags ready for the party. Once at the party and all glammed up, Belle seems out of her depth when Gemma goes off with a boy called Kieron. Belle then watches in horror as Gemma and Kieron head upstairs for privacy. A worried Belle follows, and on opening a bedroom door, she sees Gemma pinned by Kieron. Belle shouts at him to get off her, and Gemma gets angry as Belle lets slip their real ages. Belle and Gemma sneak home early in their party finery, but are soon caught out by Zak and Lisa. Elsewhere, Katie struggles to cope with the news that she can't have children, while Bob and Dan make a beeline for two women named Maxine and Cindy at the party but their evening doesn't go to plan when the women abuse their generosity. Cast Regular cast *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast *Maxine Doyle - Charis Berry *Cindy Twemlow - Hayley Taylor-Jones *Keiron Jones - Callum Austin *Luke Salter - Daniel Pearson Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes